


Where Can I Find The Condoms?

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dared by Scott and Lydia to go up to the hot cashier he's been eyeing at the grocery store and ask where the condoms are.</p><p>It leads to an interesting time in the backroom of the store with the guy, although Stiles will insist he doesn't normally do things like that. </p><p>Really, he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Can I Find The Condoms?

“That has got to be the hottest cashier I’ve ever seen in my life.” Stiles whined as he leaned against the shelf at the end of the the cereal aisle, sighing as he looked at the man currently holding his attention. He was tall, maybe about Stiles’ height or a little bit taller, with black hair, scruff, thick eyebrows and bright eyes, with a jawline that looked like it could actually cut glass, and he was making Stiles practically drool where he was standing. 

Lydia looked over from where she was trying to choose between this or that healthy cereal item, leaning back to look around Stiles. “The GQ Model at cashier 5?” 

Stiles nodded, pouting because he was bored and also there was a _beyond_ hot guy within his reach that was _so out of his league it wasn’t even funny_ so Stiles couldn’t even go up to him and chat him up and maybe get a date or more with him, and thus couldn’t do anything to end his boredom - Lydia and Scott had dragged Stiles to the store that morning for no other reason than “he needed to get out more.” Whatever that means. 

“He’s objectively good looking.” Lydia said with a shrug, going back to taking forever to choose a damn cereal. 

Stiles whines again. “No, he’s subjectively _drop dead gorgeous._ I want to like, climb him like a tree.” 

Scott snorted a laugh from where he was leaning against the shopping cart, shaking his head. “Go flirt with him, then.” 

“Are you kidding?” Stiles whisper-shouted. 

Scott shrugged. “Nope.” Then he grinned, leaning forward. “I dare ya.” 

Stiles gaped. 

“Yeah, go flirt with him. Better than you dragging your feet and whining like a five year old.” Lydia said with a raised eyebrow in his direction. 

“I was not-”

“Go.” Lydia said firmly, and tore her gaze away from the cereal to give him a hard push in the direction of Hot Cashier’s register. 

Stiles looked back at them, opening and closing his mouth in shock, but they just made shooing motions with their hands, smirks on their faces. “Ask him where you can find the condoms!” Scott whisper-shouted to him, giving him a thumbs up when his eyes widened. Lydia nodded along eagerly.

Stiles sighed, turning around and looking back at Hot Cashier. He was bored, so why not? Not like he had anything to lose, really.

 _Except a date and/or an amazing hookup with a really hot guy,_ his mind supplied. But then his brain reminded him that he didn’t even have a date or a promise of a hook up with Hot Cashier guy yet anyway.

Bolstered by that thought, Stiles shrugged and walked over to Hot Cashier, who was just finishing up with the last person in his line. 

Affecting an air of casual coolness, which Stiles hoped he was pulling off, Stiles grinned, moving up to lean his elbow on the counter that had the credit card pay machine. “Hi.” 

Hot Cashier looked up from where he had been fixing the paper bags, giving Stiles an obvious once over - that made him feel all tingly - before looking up into his eyes. “Hi.”

Wow, his eyes were amazing up close. “I was just wondering…” and Stiles bit his lip shyly, giving Hot Cashier what he hoped was a seductive look, “…where I can find the condoms?”

Hot Cashier raised his eyebrows, but nodded all the same. “Sure, follow me.” 

And Stiles was glad for it, because he got to look at Hot Cashier’s ass the whole way there. And it was _glorious._

Stiles almost let out a whimper just looking at it. Fucking Christ.

Hot Cashier turned down an aisle, and then halfway down it he stopped in front of a display of condoms, waving his arm at them like his was Vanna White. “Here you are. Do you need any help picking out any condoms today?” The man’s voice on the surface was professional, but Stiles detected something else in his tone as well, and willed himself not to get hard just from looking at the guy and hearing him talk. 

Shifting where he stood, Stiles bit his lip again, licking them and cheering internally when Hot Cashier followed the movement of his tongue with his eyes. His beautiful, sexy eyes. 

Finding it a little hotter in the store for some reason, Stiles swallowed heavily, shrugging as he tilted his head and looked directly into Hot Cashier’s eyes. “I dunno. I guess. What condoms do you usually use?” Stiles said in a low, breathy voice, taking one step closer. 

Stiles saw Hot Cashier guy swallow visibly, and smirked, gaining more confidence. The guy even had a flush on his cheeks, which meant Stiles was affecting him just as much as he was affecting Stiles, _fuck yeah._

Hot Cashier blinked and cleared his throat, turning to the condoms. “Um…” and he was actually looking for the condoms he normally used, holy fucking shit!

“Mmm, this is the kind I usually use.” Hot Cashier guy said, reaching up to get a box of condoms at the top of the display, bringing them down and holding them out to Stiles to show him.

Stiles couldn’t stop his eyes from widening slightly as he saw the size, _Trojan Magnum XL_ and they were _extra lubricated and ultra thin for a more natural feeling for his or her comfort._

Stiles could feel his face heating up, could feel himself harden in his jeans as he slowly looked up into Hot Cashier guy’s face. The guy was smirking even as he too had a blush on his cheeks, and his eyes wandered up and down Stiles’ figure.

Stiles cleared his throat to get his next words out. “Do you uh…does this store also sell lube?”

Hot Cashier raised an eyebrow. “We do.” 

“Could any of it, uh…work well with uh…big…” Stiles trailed off, couldn’t stop himself from looking down at the guy’s crotch and _yep,_ that was an erection. Stiles looked up quickly, saw the guy grinning.

“There is. Would you like to try it out?”

“With you?” Stiles blurted, then winced and closed his mouth.

But the guy only chuckled, moving forward into Stiles’ personal space, which Stiles was very much on board with, mhmm.

“Do you want to make use of the condoms in this box? With me?” Hot Cashier guy said, lifting up the box so it was right in front of Stiles’ face.

Stiles swallowed and nodded, not trusting his voice.

Hot Cashier smiled wickedly, and it sent shivers down Stiles’ spine.  
=*=

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Stiles yelled throwing his head back and gasping when Hot Cashier guy moved forward to bite and then lick at his neck.

Hot Cashier moaned, thrusting wildly in and out of Stiles, over and over again, arms tight around his waist, holding Stiles up against the table Hot Cashier guy had pushed against the wall so he had somewhere to put Stiles and Stiles had something to lean against while the hottest guy he’d ever seen fucked him to within an inch of his life.

“Just-so-so you k-know, I don’t normally do this!” Stiles squeaked out, hands tightening in Hot Cashier’s hair at a particularly hard and good thrust.

Hot Cashier just grunted his acknowledgement, moving up to kiss Stiles hungrily, filthily. It sent Stiles’ nerve endings on fire.

“Neither do I.” Hot Cashier said, and then continued to fuck Stiles harder.

Stiles was hard and leaking between them, his legs wrapped tightly around Hot Cashier’s waist. He was holding on for dear life. And it all felt _so fucking good._

Distantly, somewhere in the back of his mind, Stiles was aware that he’d abandoned his friends, but at the moment he was getting fucked and fucked good, so he could barely give them a passing thought before focusing back in on the man thrusting into him. 

And then, as Stiles was getting closer to the edge, could feel it pooling in his gut, he realized that he’d been calling the guy he was having sex with Hot Cashier guy in his head. He didn’t even know his name.

Stiles really didn’t normally do this.

“Hey!” Stiles gasped, reaching around grabbing two handful of Hot Cashier’s ass. That ass was glorious. Stiles moaned as he felt the precious globes in his hands. “What’s your name?”

Hot Cashier guy laughed breathily at that, pulling Stiles forward so that he was seated even further down on his cock, making Stiles gasp loudly, feeling his legs tingle at the sensation.

“My name is Derek.” He said, biting Stiles gently on side of his jaw before licking the same spot, making Stiles’ breath speed up even more.

“Stiles.” Stiles moaned out, pushing Derek in to the hilt with each thrust by the two hands he had on Derek’s ass, causing them to both moan simultaneously as Derek filled Stiles to the brink. It was the best sensation, and Stiles was way past pain at this point - Derek was fucking huge, okay? - and Stiles was so close, he was leaking spectacularly, his cock hard as a rock, red and angry and almost painful he was so ready to shoot off. “My name is Stiles.”

Derek didn’t bother to acknowledge him this time, just twisted them around so Stiles could lay down on the table and he could bring Stiles’ legs up to his shoulders. Stiles was sad to not have that glorious ass in hands anymore, but he quickly forgot that as Derek held on tightly to his legs and started pistoning into him and was this what pure bliss was? Because Stiles was pretty sure he was feeling it.

His shouts of pleasure echoed in the otherwise empty and silent back room, Derek’s loud grunts moans echoing as well.

“Close-” Stiles gasped, head thrown back and arms above his head, pushing against the wall. “So close!” Stiles whimpered.

“Yeah. Yeah, come for me, Stiles. I want to see you come undone.” Derek whispered, and then he took Stiles’ weeping cock into his hand and stroked once, twice, and that was it. 

Stiles was bowing his back up, head thrown back in a silent scream, coming shooting onto his stomach, onto his shirt where it had been pushed up to his armpits, ass tightening around Derek’s cock, making the older man shout out his pleasure as he came, continuing to thrust through both their orgasms, which lasted longer than what was normal. Or longer than the orgasms Stiles had ever had before. 

And then Derek was falling forward onto Stiles, who grunted and then squeaked as the cheep table beneath him wobbled and threatened to give out beneath them. 

Derek grunted as well, then slowly slid out of Stiles, who gasped, ass clenching at the loss of being so full just a moment before, before he pulled Stiles to the edge of the table and off, holding him so they could slide to the floor in a heap of loose limbs, weak and tingly from the best orgasm they’d ever had. Or at least that Stiles had ever had, that was for sure.

They clung to each other for a long while, sweaty, practically naked, and in Stiles’ case, covered in come, shaking and twitching, barely able to breath as they came down from their orgasm. 

“That was fucking hot.” Stiles rasped out maybe ten, fifteen minutes later.

Derek chuckled, sounding breathy as he did. “Mmm, yeah.” 

“So, would you…want to maybe…do it again sometime?” Stiles hedged, hoping to get a yes. God, he hoped it was a yes. Stiles had known the guy for maybe an hour and a half, two hours, and he already felt like he was drowning in him. Could feel the need for more, more, more with this guy. 

Derek leaned up on his elbows above Stiles, smiling. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Stiles grinned, leaned up to kiss him. Stiles must be crazy, he truly must be, to meet a guy, flirt horribly with him but still succeed anyway, running to the backroom of a supermarket to fuck him. After like five minutes of knowing him. 

But then Stiles’ phone rang, breaking the blissful silence. Stiles jerked back from Derek’s addicting lips, groaning as he gently pushed Derek off him to reach for his pants pocket and get out his phone.

“Yeah?” Stiles grunted unhappily. 

“So I guess it went well, then?” Lydia’s voice sounded from down the line, sounding gleeful.

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Oh shit! You guys are here!” He’d totally forgotten about his friends! In the name of getting well and truly laid, sure, but still! He was a horrible friend.

Lydia laughed. “Nope. We left like an hour ago. We just thought we should give you some time before we called just incase you became…otherwise engaged.“

Despite himself, Stiles blushed. 

Clearing his throat, Stiles answered, “Uh, yeah, that was a uh…good call.”

Lydia laughed and laughed. “I knew it! Scott, Stiles just got fucked!”

"Good for him!” Stiles heard Scott say. Ugh, his friends were so crude. Or well, all of them except Scott. Scott said things in a nicer, more pleasant way. 

“Oh, you are so telling us about this later. Was he good?”

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek, who was now putting on his clothes, and Stiles got distracted by Derek’s wonderful dick before it disappeared behind his boxer shorts. 

“I’ll uh, tell ya later.” Stiles said, admiring the beautiful human being in front of him.

“You sound thoroughly debauched, so I’m taking that as a yes. But I still want to know-”

“Mhmm, yeah, later.” Stiles cut her off, absently ending the call so he could stand up and go over to Derek, who smiled at him. “You are so beautiful.”

Derek’s eyes widened a little at that. “No one’s ever called me beautiful before.”

Stiles smiled, leaning forward to kiss Derek. “Now someone has.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Derek said, leaning forward to kiss Stiles again, this time longer. 

Stiles grinned, then moved away to start putting on his own clothes, wincing at the feel of his come already starting to dry on his stomach. He’d have to stop by the bathrooms on his way out. 

“So, I should get back to work. My boss is a lazy fuck who doesn’t normally check on us, but after awhile he might.” Derek said, pulling on his shirt. 

“Okay.” Stiles said, sighing happily as he walked back over to Derek. “Can I get your number?”

And Derek smiled, nodded before leaning forward to get Stiles’ phone out of his pocket himself, before putting in his phone number and handing it back to Stiles. “Text me.”

“I will." 

And then with one last amazing, filthy kiss that lasted probably longer than it should have, Derek pulled away, a slightly dazed look in his eyes. “Bye.”

"Bye.” Stiles breathed.

And then Derek was gone, leaving the backroom in all his amazingly beautiful glory. 

Stiles bit his lip as he looked over at the table they’d fucked on, flushing as the event flashed through his mind.

His was so screwed, and in more than one way.


End file.
